What Doesn't Kill You
by its.hard.lovin.from.a.distance
Summary: My take on the end of the last episode of the show. I suck at summary so please read and review


**Author's Note: So…this is my first fanfic for **_**Jane by Design**_**. My writing is a little rusty because I haven't written a story in a long long long time. Also, English is not my first language so I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors. Please note that I don't own anything. This is my take on the ending of the show. I left this the way I did to give myself room to start a second chapter. I don't know when that chapter will come since college is getting pretty hectic so keep a lookout for it if you want. Reviews would help with me a lot in writing a second chapter so while it isn't required, it is encouraged that you leave one for me. It'll give me a lot of motivation for continuing this. I really think that this could go somewhere. Anywho, I'm sorry for the long author's note. I just thought that this needed to be said before anyone started reading. Enjoy! **

Even though I was working behind the curtains, as part of the audience, I can honestly say that the play was a success. Giving up my down payment for a new car to cover for the repairs that needed to be done was hard on my part. But, seeing my best friend perform in front of a lot of people was worth it. I just wish that the night ended differently. I never thought that the night would end with me having a broken heart. In my head, I had everything laid out: I'd tell Billy how I really feel about him, he'd say that he feels the same, and we'd end the night with a kiss. Never in a million years did I expect to get broken hearted for the third time; especially by my best friend. I didn't even realize how much I love him as more than my best friend until Eli made me. Everything just started to make sense.

"You okay?" Ben asked as he came up from behind me, and I quickly wiped the tears away before I turned around to face him. Two weeks of living his dreams did him well. I don't recall seeing him as happy as I see him now

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I asked, but as soon as I saw the knowing look on his face, I started walking towards the costume rack. Keeping myself busy would be good. It'll take my mind off of things, and maybe even let me forget about the way I feel right now.

"Come on, Jane. I know you," Ben said as I heard an all too familiar laughter accompanied by a feminine one. It took everything I had not to break down. Not now when I'm around people, but perhaps, when I'm in the comfort of my own room where I can be alone, I will let the tears fall.

Not wanting my voice to crack, I took a deep breath and I closed my eyes. I imagined myself in my happy place before looking at my older brother. "I'm fine, Ben. Honestly, all I really want to do right now is go home and sleep. Do you think you can give me a ride home? The Beast broke down again," I said, trying to pick up my mood while my eyes were being clouded by my own tears.

He didn't look convinced, but he nodded his head anyway. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and he started to lead me towards the exit. I pressed myself closer to him, and all of a sudden, I'm glad that he's back home. The freedom, while it was short-lived, was fun, but I don't think I could go through this alone. Not when the one other person who can comfort me is the one causing me all this pain that I'm feeling right now. While he's not Billy, Ben is the only one I've got.

Just as Ben and I reached the exit door, I heard my name being called by none other than Billy. A part of me was hoping that he was calling for me to tell me that he was making a mistake with Zoe. I knew better though. Things between them have gotten serious. She makes him happy, and being the good best friend that I am, I'm going to let our friendship come before my feelings for him. He's too important to me, and I don't want to be the one responsible for their break up just because I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

Despite wanting to stop and turn around, I urged Ben to continue walking with me, and I heard him mutter an "I'm sorry" as he kissed my forehead. At that moment, my tears decided to fall freely down my cheeks. I pressed my face against his shirt and I let myself cry.


End file.
